Rodger
Rodger is a 5th Dimensional entity. He is a dangerous criminal in the 5th Dimension, and believes that all beings in the 3rd Dimension are unworthy to live. He appears in the mid stages of the game. Attacking Rodger will cause him to fight back. Despite appearing in the midgame stages, he is considered a lategame boss, due to his incredibly high health, near immunity to all attacks, and extremely high damage. It is truly impossible to kill Rodger, but it is possible to force him off the world. If he is forced off the world, he drops a 5th Dimensional Offensive Enhancer. If Rodger is reported to the Military League, he will disappear. If the player convinces Rodger that they are worthy to exist, he will leave them be and disappear. Origins Rodger formed in the 5th Dimension. He was a mere civilian in the 5th Dimension, but looked upon the 3rd Dimension with scorn, and was a very powerful Bulk Being. He saw the beings of the 3rd Dimension as worthless, as the beings of the 5th Dimension have a task, and the 1st and 2nd Dimension are the ones that build up the Multiverse. He was branded as a criminal for trying to destroy 3rd Dimensional beings. He was arrested three times. On the third time, he was sentenced to death. However, he escaped captivity, and now stalks the 3rd Dimension, killing anyone who he sees as unworthy. Sometime before committing crimes, he owned a tamed Bulk Monster named Chloe. Chloe left him after he was arrested, and later described him as an abusive owner. However, despite never admitting it, Rodger truly did love Chloe, and Chloe loved him back, although she didn't admit it herself. In the 3rd Dimension Rodger has stayed in the 3rd Dimension for several billion years, even before Earth. He has no interest in aiding either side of the Great Titanian Civil War. Rodger would randomly appear to people, and ask them why they deserve to keep existing. He would usually destroy them. After several billion years, he appears on Earth, and that is when he runs into the player. Before appearing on Earth, he had a heavy involvement in the Chronicle Timeline, involving subspace entities. Rodger had joined with dozens of other interdimensional criminals, and formed an interdimensional crime ring, known as the Department of Fugitives. He is always present at the Criminal Auctions, when many interdimensional crime rings auction off items and slaves from across the Multiverse. Rodger would not dare return to the 5th Dimension, as he would be quickly eliminated within it. After his encounter with the player, he returns to his affairs in the Chronicle Timeline. Unknown to the player, Rodger's involvement in the Chronicle timeline lead to him being trapped in The Void, eventually being released shortly before The Viewer crisis, repenting of his old crimes, and getting back together with Chloe. Description Rodger bears the form of an adult human male with a light skin tone. He wears a dark blue-grey business suit. Instead of a head, he has a swirling vortex. Despite being able to use his head to consume others or banish them to other universes, it mostly doesn't suck anything in. This is only how Rodger appears in the 3rd Dimension, as it is impossible to see Rodger's true 5th Dimensional form. Quotes "You there, 3rd Dimensional Entity. Tell me why you should continue to exist." -Rodger meets the player. "Alright, I've had enough of you." -Rodger erases the player. "Son of a-" -Rodger teleports away after being reported. "...I say you should keep existing...for now." -Rodger leaves the player alone. Trivia *Rodger often smokes cigars through his vortex head. *He also took an interest in subspace entities, wanting one as a pet/servant after Chloe left him. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:Enemies